


Terrako: Royal Advisor

by tnmnova



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link understands Egg, Link uses his ocarina to 'speak', Nonsense, PET THE EGG, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), There is not enough Egg love around right now, Whoops who let me write, is that enough Egg tags?, no beta - we die like men, oh no help, why? why not!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnmnova/pseuds/tnmnova
Summary: Just a few little vignettes covering the shenanigans of our first guardian royal advisor: Terrako(AKA Nova got an image in their head and this spawned.)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

One of the changes that had taken place in the time after the Calamity-that-almost-was, after months of searching and hard work, was the repair of Terrako, the diminutive guardian who had helped defeat the Calamity and protected the Champions. This, of course, meant that the little one was around as the princess began to fill her role as a diplomat (and, yes, a researcher) properly, and while it was quite some time before the little bot left the princess’s side, eventually it began to take on an advisor-like role. Wherever the princess went, so did the little guardian, whose name was Terrako.

Terrako became quite the common sight around Hyrule, especially in the courts of the various races. It helped heal some of the wounds from the rogue guardians. It was hard to resist the sounds of the small white guardian, its one giant eye, or its overall cuteness. 

Currently, it was sitting in front of the tiny prince Sidon, making its little slide-whistle noises as he gently pet its shell and blew his whistle. This, of course, amused Terrako more. It skittered around a bit, hooting, before leaning back on two legs and blowing three notes. It stopped, waiting. Sidon blew the whistle three times to match. Terrako cooed and looked around, over at the princess and her knight.

The princess smiled at the guardian and Sidon - who whistled again, high and sharp - but turned her attention back to business, King Dorephan and Mipha.  
“I’m sure we can meet those needs, but we need to be sure that our —”

Terrako tuned her out. There was no advice she needed in this particular subject. Anyway, this tune was too important and it _absolutely must_ teach Sidon. Though Sidon didn’t have a proper instrument to use. Hm… 

Terrako hooted, jumping up once before scrambling over to Link. It alarmed and pointed to Sidon, skittering back and forth. 

Link, well-trained by the small guardian at this point, immediately turned his attention to Sidon and hurried over, worried that the small Zora was in some kind of unseen trouble. Kneeling before the small boy, he asked quietly “Are you okay?”

Sidon giggled and threw his arms around the knight’s neck, which distracted from the fact that Terrako had just robbed the champion of an instrument - an ocarina. 

Terrako chirped a confirmation noise and held up its prize to the prince.

Link drew back (though that didn’t stop Sidon from finding a way into his lap) and looked at Terrako. “You wanted to use my ocarina? You could have asked.” 

Terrako chirped and handed it to Sidon, who immediately blew in it.

A quick tutorial from Link on how to use the instrument, and Terrako tried again with the tune, low-high-low. It was _important_. Sidon mimicked the tune, and Terrako played it again and again until the small prince got it right. 

Link offered a hand for the ocarina and a small smile to the white guardian before playing a different tune, four notes ascending with the last one repeating twice. Terrako mimicked it perfectly, causing Sidon to giggle and grin. 

“I know that one!” he said. “That’s _our_ song!”

“It is. Your sister taught me that,” Link said, his voice quiet. He wasn’t one for talking much, but Sidon could always win a few words from him. 

Terrako sang it again, then tried to grab the ocarina. Link, understanding the chirrup that came with the motion, handed the ocarina back to Sidon and showed him which holes to cover in what order. 

Business carried on as usual on the other side of the room, trade routes and negotiations coming to a nice understanding, but that wouldn’t be what Sidon remembered of this day. It would the knight and the guardian teaching him how to play the Serenade of Water


	2. Chapter 2

Daruk was always so much fun. He was large, and when he moved, he could make the earth move. Terrako loved this. 

As soon as the princess and her party arrived at the small village at the foot of the mountain - where Daruk had insisted negotiations take place for the safety of the Hylians involved - Terrako zoomed off, making happy slide whistle noises as Link and Zelda gave chase. As soon as it found Daruk, it hopped in the air. The large Goron caught the guardian and held it high in greeting.

“Hey there! What’s the rush?” he asked. Terrako hooted and wiggled its legs in glee. Daruk spun around quickly, which made Terrako wiggle more, then placed the small guardian on the ground. Terrako made a disappointed slide whistle noise at this.

“Hang on, there. Let me say hi first,” Daruk said, waving one giant hand toward the two Hylians. 

Zelda beamed back and waved. “Daruk! It’s been too long!” she said as they came up to him. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good! Lots of things to take care of, but a lot less monsters now that ol’ Bacon Breath ain’t around. You need me to give anything a whallopin’, you let me know!”

Zelda laughed and nodded. Of course she would call upon the Champions should there be a need, but hopefully that need was long gone and her people would live in peace. 

Terrako turned to Link and chirped, to which he nodded and retrieved the ocarina he had bought at market, playing a few notes back. They had a quick conversation like this, and then he placed the instrument under his elbow as he began to sign.

_Terrako is worried about lodgings. Will the place we are to stay be safe?_

“Of course it will, little guy! Don’t you worry about that,” Daruk boomed reassuringly, clapping Link on the back and nearly knocking him over. 

Another round of chirps from Terrako was met with another round of notes from the ocarina, then a sage nod. 

_Terrako is also upset that you haven’t pet it yet,_ Link translated. 

Terrako, having had Link interpret for it, was now prancing impatiently, looking pleadingly up at the Goron. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, little one! I got so caught in formality that I forgot my manners!” Daruk said, bending down to gently rub the egg guardian with one finger. “Forgive me?”

Terrako chirped and nodded. Of course he was forgiven. 

Zelda laughed as she bent down and pet Terrako herself. “I don’t know how we’ve spoiled it already,” she said. “Or how Link understands it, honestly. I’m jealous.”

 _I could teach you,_ Link offered. 

Terrako chirped its agreement: yes, teach the princess so it had one more person to talk to!

“Well then, that’s settled,” Zelda said with a chuckle. “Now, shall we talk business?”


	3. Chapter 3

_That pass is extremely dangerous,_ Link was signing, listening to one round of chirps and whistles before signing again. _The rock above is too unstable for us to feel comfortable with you going near it._

They were on the path through the gorge, headed to Kara Kara Bazaar. While this area was usually safe, the excavation efforts had left some precarious looking areas, as well as several high platforms.

`TOO UNSTEADY. NO VERTICAL COVER. SCAN FOR PRESENCES?` Terrako whistled at Link, tilting to the side. 

Link nodded once, then translated for the princess. 

“Oh, the only ones using those platforms are Sheikah researchers,” Zelda said, waving off Link’s concern and turning to go ahead. 

Terrako whistled urgently and ran to stand in front of Zelda, blocking her path.

Link moved in front of her to continue to translate. _Terrako is more worried about the rocks than potential attackers, but both are a concern. We need to go around._

“This is the most direct path, and there is no danger!” Zelda insisted, trying to walk around Link and the guardian. 

Terrako alarmed and hopped in front of Zelda again, volume climbing louder by the second. `UNADVISABLE. UNADVISABLE. UNADVISABLE.`

“The guardian seems quite concerned,” another knight said, speaking up from his place behind the party. “Perhaps we should listen to its advice. The most direct path isn’t always the best, after all.”

“Honestly!” the princess huffed, frustrated. “I’m not _helpless_!” How annoying! She fought Calamity Ganon _herself_ , and yet these knights wouldn’t so much as trust her own judgement about a canyon! Despite Terrako’s alarm, she walked ahead. Link frowned and quickly caught up, small guardian skittering behind him. Terrako quieted down and stayed close, processors whirring as it continually scanned their surroundings. 

And then, it happened. The tiny guardian was proven right. Again.

The first warning was Terrako’s alarm whistle, little leg pointed above and ahead. One glance to the guardian and Link was moving, shield out and ready. Skittering noises were heard, then a louder boom. Link shifted, parried, and _clang!_ Away went the boulder that had fallen from above, the rock face shifting more. 

Zelda gasped and grabbed Link by the arm when she saw that more were coming, making a beeline out of that canyon as quickly as possible. Terrako was at their heels, not to be left behind. 

“That is the _last_ time I ignore you, Terrako,” she gasped as they reached safety, bending down to pet the life-saving guardian. “Why are you always right?”

`ALWAYS CORRECT. SMART. WAS MADE THIS WAY. ` Terrako chirped. Link did not translate that. He didn’t want to get slapped.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a…rule, regarding Gerudo Town, one that complicated things much more than Link would have liked. And Zelda, of course, found a way around it. 

`GOOD COLOR. MATCH.`, the small guardian chirped, moving from side to side and tipping its entire body to investigate. `COOL. WILL MITIGATE HEAT.`

 _Thanks,_ Link played, notes quick and sharp. If he took a moment to think about it, the garments _were_ quite comfortable. It was just… He feared that he would look _ridiculous,_ and this disguise was not going to work, anyway. The shirt was too short, for one, and the pants were so… Well, it wouldn’t work. _We are going to get thrown out if we try this,_ he played to the guardian. 

Terrako played a dissenting tune, skittering around Link once more before chirping its approval. `WILL WORK. LINK LOOKS LIKE WOMAN.`

 _Thanks,_ Link played again, this time apprehensive. 

“What on earth are you two talking about in there? Are you done yet?” Zelda asked, rapping sharply on the door of the inn room. “We need to _go_ if we’re going to get there before it gets too hot!”

`CORRECT. TEMPERATURE IS RISING,` Terrako agreed in a quick succession of tweets. 

Link sighed and shook his head. This was not going to work, but they had to try. It wasn’t like before, when they could all barge into the town with their weapons out. The Gerudo had assumed that they were enemies then. He was not hesitant because he was embarrassed, and he would not allow anyone to imply that. He opened the door with about as much confidence as he could muster, glaring directly at the princess in a silent dare to say _anything_ about the outfit he was wearing. 

To his surprise, she didn’t laugh. She nodded in approval and took his hand. “Good, come on then, we’re burning daylight here,” she said instead, pulling him along. 

Terrako chirped its approval of the princess’s words. 

Link, frankly, was glad that he had the veil over his face. No one could see that he was blushing or even slightly uncomfortable.

The trip to the town didn’t take long, and, to his surprise, the guards let them in. He cast a quizzical look in their direction, but didn’t comment in any way. He was so sure that the plan was going to fail! Well, now all he had to do was keep up the illusion, right? Easy enough, since he didn’t really speak. 

He kept pace with Zelda, Terrako skittering along at her other side until they got to the top of the stairs leading to the palace. Then Terrako whistled loudly and zoomed off, hooting in pleasure as Urbosa laughed and knelt to pet him. 

“Hello there, little one. And how are you?” the chief asked. 

Terrako chirped and whistled, skittering from side to side in ecstatic glee. It was traveling the world again! And this time, everyone was friends!

Even Link couldn’t quiet his chuckle as he watched the guardian.

“It seems Terrako here has appointed itself my royal advisor as well as my knight,” Zelda said with a smile, walking forward to greet Urbosa herself. 

“Little bird, I am glad to see you,” the chief said, taking the girl in her arms for a hug. “And I am glad that you have such a dedicated advisor. Have you been keeping out of trouble?”

“Of course,” Zelda said, fibbing a bit. 

Terrako whistled an uh-oh noise.

Link just shifted uncomfortably, looking around. Trouble? Him? Never heard of it.

One more pet for the guardian and Urbosa moved over to investigate the new vai following Zelda. The way she was avoiding eye contact was, frankly, hilarious. Oh. Oh.

“Ah, I see. That’s clever,” she said, nodding to Link before turning back to Zelda. “Was that your idea, little bird?”

“See, we’re staying out of trouble!” Zelda declared with a grin.

Urbosa couldn’t help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: TERRAKO NO
> 
> Terrako: TERRAKO YES

The walk to Kara Kara Bazaar was usually uneventful, all things given. The few lizalfos that had stayed in the desert didn’t bother to populate the area between Gerudo Town and the bazaar, and there were few other dangers out this far.

Except one. 

Ominous cackling surrounded Link and Zelda as goons in red body suits and smelling of bananas appeared. Link reacted immediately, drawing his sword and putting himself between the banana-lovers and the princess, a deep frown on his face. Thankfully, it was just footsoldiers, as the blade masters took a _lot_ more attention. Though, for some reason…they didn’t have their weapons out. 

Another crack, and — _oh great, **him**_ , Link couldn’t help but think as the man’s rounded body and weird hair came into focus. He wasn’t in the mood for the ridiculousness today. They might have been helpful _before_ , but Link didn’t trust the Yiga Clan as far as he could throw them. 

Terrako whistled loudly and took off like a shot toward Master Kohga, causing a few foot soldiers to stumble back or get their toes run over. 

“Terrako, no!” Link called, immediately dashing after the small guardian. Zelda stumbled back in shock, not expecting Link to speak so clearly or so publicly. His words were usually carefully picked, not blurted like that, and — 

`TERRAKO YES`, the guardian protested in a pleased slide of its whistle. `FRIENDS!`

“Oh, hey! It’s you!” the clan leader said, immediately kneeling to pet Terrako - much to the small egg’s absolute _pleasure_. “Hold on, guys, don’t attack. We’re all friends here!” 

The footsoldiers fell back, making confused noises and tilting their heads. What on earth? 

“No one hurts the egg. Anyone hurts the egg again and they’re going to have to answer to me!” declared Master Kohga as he sat on the ground and pulled out a banana to offer to Terrako. 

Terrako tilted its body in confusion, then pointed to Link, who had pulled up even with the pair and was looking on in utter bewilderment. `TO LINK`, the guardian instructed. 

Kohga scratched his head, then looked up at Link. “Any clue what it’s saying?” 

Link just stared at the man. He was also having trouble making sense of what was going on. 

One footsoldier came over and murmured a question, which Kohga brushed off with a wave of his hand. That soldier nodded and made a shooing motion, and all the rest of the poorly-dressed clan disappeared, leaving their master on the ground in front of the Hero and the Princess. 

Zelda approached then, also confused, but definitely taken in by the fact that Kohga had gone back to petting Terrako. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” she inquired politely, kneeling to be more level. Whether either of them liked it or not, she was the queen now. _And_ the Yiga Clan had been a big help during the raid on the castle. She could play nice, despite the fact that they’d tried to kill her. 

`TO LINK`, Terrako once again instructed, pointing at the banana, then Link. 

“Oh! Okay, I follow.” Kohga then offered the banana to Link, who - after a few seconds to process _what the hell was going on_ \- took it with a nod. “Not a whole lot of anything,” Kohga continued, turning his attention back to Terrako for - yep - more pets. “Soldiers were scouting the area, and you guys are the first we’ve seen. Then again, we usually come through here at night. Still a lot of hard feelings, you get me?” 

“I do,” Zelda said. “Unfortunately, bad blood does take quite a bit of time to clear. How is Sooga doing?” 

Master Kohga perked up, giving a thumbs-up gesture. “He’s doing great! Still ticked that we got tricked by that creep, and still sore that he’s still, well, _sore_ , but he’s fine otherwise!” 

“That’s good to hear,” Zelda said quietly. “I understand that he is important to you.” 

“He’s my best lackey!” 

“Indeed.” 

“It’d be like if this one-“ here, he pointed to Link “-got hurt. You’d be upset too. And kinda…well, not give up, but…” 

Zelda nodded sagely, looking at Link - who was still standing with his sword in hand, though not threateningly - before her own hands. “It could have very easily gone that way. I’m grateful that it didn’t.” 

But it had been _so_ close. 

Terrako chirped sadly, then whistled. `MY FAULT. APOLOGIES.`

Link shook his head and signed a translation to Zelda. 

No, it hadn’t been Terrako’s fault at all. The true culprit was Ganon. 

“It was not your fault, little one,” Zelda said, reaching out to give Terrako a gentle scratch on the crown. Terrako leaned into her hand. “It’s because of you that we won.” 

“I should be more pissed about that, but, well-!” Kohga shrugged, then reached forward to pet Terrako again. “It’s nice not having to worry about where to steal our next meal!” 

“I’m sure it is,” said Zelda. “And, if you’re willing, I will make sure that it stays that way.” 

Kohga gave Zelda a thumbs-up again. “Anything for the Clan, you know?” Anything. If a treaty between the Yiga Clan and the Hyrulean Kingdom meant that they wouldn’t starve or live in desperation, so be it. 

There’s always the next Calamity, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Goddesses above, what the hell am I writing?


	6. Chapter 6

Sand was, officially, Terrako’s least favorite thing. It got everywhere, and its coarse nature led to some _serious_ abrasion. And in the Gerudo Desert, there was absolutely no escaping it. Terrako was high-stepping to try and avoid getting it in its joints or undercarriage.  


`WORST SUBSTANCE EVER. PURGE REQUESTED.`  


Link chuckled and leaned down, picking up the guardian and holding it close to his chest. “There’s no point,” he murmured, just barely loud enough to be heard by the princess. “You’ll just get more sand in you.”  


`PURGE REQUESTED. CORROSION IMMINENT.`  


“You big baby, it is not imminent. We’ll clean you out when we get to the stable.”  


Zelda, hearing this, couldn’t help but laugh, turning to look at the knight and guardian. “Hold on just a moment, I think I have a solution.”  


A hopeful slide-whistle: PURGE?  


Link stumbled to a stop. Sometimes he forgot himself, got too comfortable around the princess. Perhaps that was a good thing, though. “Ah…Terrako is complaining about the sand,” he elaborated quietly, hands too full of cranky robot to sign at all.  


“Yes, I suspected that was the problem,” Zelda said, digging in her bag for— YES! She whipped out a scarf and held it out to Link. “Wrap Terrako in this. It should block the majority of the sand.”  


`DO NOT WRAP. PURGE. DO NOT WANT.`  


Link, of course, did not listen to the tiny egg’s complaints, carefully wrapping the cloth around the metal body (to many honks, tweets, and a lot of _very_ offended slide whistle noises). Though, it seemed that Terrako was only putting up a fuss to be a brat, because it didn’t try to escape. The cloth was wrapped loosely enough that the guardian could still call out and its eye was still uncovered.  


“Honestly, you’re so stubborn,” Zelda said lovingly, reaching forward to push the cloth back a bit. The guardian made a pleased noise and wiggled closer. “This should keep you clean until we can get to the stable, but it’s still an hour away.”  


Link couldn’t help but chuckle, looking down at the guardian.  


Terrako gazed up at the two, then decided:  


`BEST PLACE EVER.`


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they got to the Gerudo Canyon Stable, everyone in the party was exhausted. Well, except Terrako, but even it was looking forward to some rest and —

`PURGE? PURGE NOW?`

Link laughed and nodded, taking Terrako to sit on the floor and work on purging the sand from the poor guardian’s system. There would undoubtedly be a few leftovers; Link wasn’t comfortable dismantling the little guy without knowing how to put it back together, so they would have to wait until they got somewhere a bit closer to home. The Research Lab was only a bit out of the way to go to Rito Village, and Link wasn’t in a hurry to get there at all. 

Once Terrako had been mostly purged, he found a place to get a bath himself. The sand really did get _everywhere_. Zelda was doing the same in the washroom for the ladies. 

Terrako, on the other hand, was whistling and running around and jumping to greet new guests, having decided that it would be the one-bot welcoming committee. Most of the guests thought it was cute, at least, but the stable owner finally had to put the guardian on the desk so that it would stop trying to jump up into newcomers faces. 

“It’s so cute! Where did you get it?” one woman was asking, petting Terrako’s shell to happy slide whistle tunes. 

“Came in with a couple guests,” the owner said, shrugging. “I get the feeling it’s one of a kind. They treat it like a baby.” 

Terrako honked indignantly. It was not a _baby_. It was a _guard_ and _advisor_. 

Unfortunately, the stable owner did not speak slide whistle. He continued to chat with the lady, ignoring requests for pets and a _proper_ introduction, so Terrako gave up on him and skittered off to join Zelda. In the _baths._

It took a bit of doing to get the door open - Terrako was just a tiny bot, after all - but once it was in, it flew across the floor, claws click-clack-skittering along as it went to find its favorite person in the world: the princess. 

A woman screamed as Terrako flew by, shocked by the intruder. Another cried out as her toes were stepped on (Terrako honked an apology). Finally, finally, _finally_ , it found the princess, tooting in glee and accomplishment! 

“Oh! Terrako!” Zelda greeted, turning in the bath to catch the guardian that had come careening through the door and was currently trying to do a cannonball into the tub. “I don’t think you can get wet. It might mess with your…whatever is going on in there.” She never was sure. Vah Ruta could handle being submerged, but she had also seen guardian stalkers short out after a light drizzle. Who knew what Terrako would do? 

The egg waggled all three of its legs, chirping as it tried to wiggle out of her hands. Zelda laughed and placed it on the rim of the tub beside her. 

“Come now, I’m almost done. I’ll be just another minute,” she said, a smile on her face. 

`RINSE. RINSE PURGE.`

“I don’t think you can get wet. Can’t you wait until we’re at the lab?” the princess asked, getting several strange looks from the women in the bath with her. 

“You can understand that thing?” one woman asked, eyeing the one-eyed thing with mild distrust. She had seen what could happen to these Sheikah bots and she wasn’t sure she wanted to be in the same room with one. 

“Yes. Well, mostly,” Zelda said, reaching up to steady Terrako as it tried to wiggle its way into the water again. “Link can understand it very well, and he has been teaching me. I know what it’s asking for now, though, because it’s been asking for it for the last few hours.” 

“It’s so cute!” said another woman. “How can you resist that big blue eye?” 

“It wants to get into the tub with us,” Zelda said. “But I’m not sure how the components will hold up in water, and water just makes sand stick even worse.” 

Terrako, determined to get its way, was not listening. It gave one last push of its leg and tipped itself up over Zelda’s hand and right into the tub. 

“Terrako!” Zelda cried, grabbing the egg immediately and getting it out of the water before scolding it. “I said no!” 

`NO HARM. AM WATERPROOF. BATH.`

“I don’t want you to short out. We don’t know what this will do to you.” 

`AM WATERPROOF. OBSERVE!` Terrako then managed to slip out of Zelda’s hands again and plop into the water. It sank like a stone, but its eye was still brilliantly blue, clearly unharmed. And then, slowly, it began to bob to the surface, getting its eye (and especially its main exhaust) above water so it could talk to Zelda. `NO HARM!`

“I… I see that. But I’m still not sure this is wise.” She hesitated. The princess had been enjoying her warm bath, the tension melting from her muscles as she sat there, but she had to admit that she was quite clean. “Anyway, it’s time to get out. Link is likely to be worried about you.” 

`GOOD PURGE. DONE NOW.`

“Yes, me too. Let’s get dried off and return to our party.” 

Zelda lifted Terrako out of the water, and when she did, it opened an exhaust on the bottom of its chassis to drain the water. She smiled at the egg and put it on the ground before rising from the tub herself. Then she dried it, sure that it would— 

Yep, there it went, skittering through the bath to get to the door. There it waited (stymied by the fact that it was a pull-door this time) until Zelda was dressed and joined it. As soon as the door was open, it squealed in joy and decided to run and bother Link instead. 

The princess laughed. So far, this had been a very fun trip, and Terrako was always full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every anime has a bath scene, right? So have Terrako, in a bath. It's waterproof because why not? 
> 
> This story is getting closer and closer to a crackfic and I'm okay with that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have part 1/2 with my kiddo writing Purah and Impa. I was afraid to mess them up, and WhiteShadow3478 is very good at writing them!

`NO. NO. DO NOT WANT. DO NOT LIKE. DO NOT WANT.`

Zelda sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Why on earth was she arguing with a two-foot tall robot again? “You said before that you wanted to be purged,” she said pointedly, hand on her hip. “The only way to do that is to stop by the tech lab. _And_ we need to anyway because we don’t know what damage that bath did!”

`NO. DO NOT WANT. DO NOT LIKE` . Terrako protested loudly, a series of beeps and tweets and stampy legs. The robot was all but having a hissy fit!

“You like Purah,” Zelda protested, frowning. 

Terrako stopped stamping around, blue eye pulsing as it processed that information. Yes, it did like Purah (and secretly, her sister, because Impa was fun to pester) and wouldn’t mind spending more time with her. It let out a low hoot, then nodded. Okay then.  `BUT ROBBIE DOES NOT GRAB` , it demanded, angry slide-whistles. Terrako _hated_ being grabbed by Robbie, the garden gnome.

* * *

Zelda sighed in relief as the Royal Tech Lab came into view, still tall and imposing as ever. It was almost like coming home. Well...better, she supposed, because home had— Ah, no exploring bad memories. She smiled brightly for both Link and Terrako, both of whom were a little...apprehensive, if for different reasons. 

`PETS? ` Terrako asked, coming up to Zelda’s ankles, gazing longingly. Would there be pets? Or unwelcome grabbing?

_Yes_ , Link responded on his ocarina. _I will be sure that they pet you properly._ Because it really was a needy little thing.

Purah was happy to see the trio coming up to the lab, as their presence was always welcome. It gave her something— anything apart from her constant research— to do.

She opened one of the giant doors as they approached, a friendly smile on her face. Impa would be _ecstatic!_

“Hey sis, look who’s here!” She chimed, causing the other Sheikah to come up behind her. She made a noise that could have somewhat resembled a squeal, retreating back into the lab as if she had seen nothing. What a lovely reaction. “Princess. I wasn’t expecting you, but I’m glad you’re here!”

Zelda was surprised to see _Impa_ at the tech lab, but she should have known the other woman would be here. 

“Impa!” It was all she could do to not go up on her toes in joy. Instead, she clasped her hands and beamed at the woman. “Oh, it is good to see you. I should have known you would be here.” It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least.

Terrako chirped a greeting, then stepped back as if it was confused at itself. A pause, and then it turned away, pretending like it hadn’t greeted Impa at all. 

Link just chuckled and waved, unable to keep himself from laughing at Terrako’s antics. The little bot wouldn’t admit that it missed Impa, after all.

“Princess…” Impa breathed, a smile crossing her face as her cheeks were dusted by a faint pink. Her eyes were red as well, though she ignored that most of the time. Purah, why hadn’t you warned her!? “It’s good to see you. You seem as though you’ve been faring well.”

Purah just stood to the side of this, barely able to contain her bursts of giggles and laughing at her sister’s oh-so-obvious crush. It was like she didn’t know how to hide it!

Impa just looked at the egg, honestly not in the mood for its behavior. Zelda was here, and that was good. She wouldn’t let the little bot ruin that, not whenever her face was just so pretty, and her eyes were so bright—

Link offered a wave to Purah as he watched Zelda and Impa just be awkward at each other, then turned his attention to the little eggbot, watching its legs twitch, shift…

“I have. It’s been a lovely trip,” Zelda said with the same soft smile, hands tightening on each other where they were clasped at her chest. She wanted to… to… She wasn’t sure, but she felt like she was going to explode! “Quite productive, too. I’ve been able to set up trade agreements between—”

Terrako twitched again, unable to remain still.

Link grinned at Purah, holding up three fingers

then two

then one

`HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!`

Terrako squealed and scrambled over to Impa, unable to contain itself any longer, long, high-pitched hoots coming from its main valve as it jumped and skittered, trying to tell Impa about everything it had gotten up to, making friends with Master Kohga, climbing Death Mountain, _oh_ the many things it had seen! And the pets it had gotten!

Zelda cut off abruptly, staring at the little guardian as if it had been possessed, watching it in complete befuddlement as it skitter-skattered all around Impa’s feet, jumping up into her face. “Terrako! What on _earth_ has gotten into you?”

`STORY TIME! SO MANY THINGS!` it declared happily.

Purah laughed, completely entertained with this outcome. From her sister’s desperate gazes to the princess and her… err.

Impa, however, was not very amused. She stepped back as the little egg surrounded her, a bit annoyed that it had interrupted her conversation with Zelda. At the same time, she was also relieved that it wasn’t just being a pest as it normally was.

Her gaze drifted up to meet Zelda’s, still wanting to see her face. Could they head into one of the spare rooms, where she could tell her…

“I suppose its lost its will to annoy her, for now.” Purah commented, giggling lightly at the end. That earned a sigh from Impa.

“I’m sure you have so many things to tell me.” She remarked, looking down at the egg. Great way to ruin her moment with Zelda! Argh, maybe they’d have more time to talk and catch up, and maybe even… nah. Not possible. She’d wanted that for too long.

_I think it’s missed her_ , Link signed to Purah, hidden from Impa’s view behind Zelda’s back. He was amused, but he knew well to not let Impa _or_ Terrako see that he suggested the little egg-shaped guardian had missed her. Terrako would deny it until its last hoot, after all.

Zelda just chuckled, reaching down to grab Terrako and hug it close. “Now, calm down. We’ll have plenty of time to tell Impa everything, but there are things _you_ need to have seen to.

Terrako whined. It didn’t _want to_. 

The princess offered the guardian to Purah. “It jumped in the bath a few days ago. No harm seems to have come to it, but I would like it if you could make sure that nothing was damaged. And...well, the Gerudo Desert wasn’t too terribly kind to Terrako, either, so can you—”

`PURGE???? ` Terrako chirped, excited even further, metal legs flailing gladly.  `YES PLEASE. SAND UNSATISFACTORY. BATH INSUFFICIENT.`

Link could be heard snickering. Of course it still wanted to be purged.

Purah nodded. “I can. It’s probably better that I do,” She took the flailing egg, bringing it over to her work station, “It can damage the parts.” But that was obvious.

Well, with the little bot’s circling her legs coming to a stop, Impa looked back towards Zelda. She smiled softly, a chuckle escaping at the shenanigans of Terrako. 

“I’m… glad that you’ve been well, princess.” She stated, tone soft and welcoming. As she always had been for Zelda, but anyways… She wished she could still travel with Zelda and Link, but after the calamity, apparently there certainly was no need. Bleh. “I’m also quite glad to _see_ you.” Like they hadn’t been keeping a bit of communication through letters, being far apart.

Oh, Purah was satisfied with this outcome. Getting to watch her sister be awkward as she cleaned out the little pest? Amazing!

Link decided that it would be a good idea to just...follow Purah. He wanted to be close by if Terrako needed him, and Zelda would be quite safe with Impa. Quite safe indeed.

Zelda smiled softly and nodded. “I agree. It’s good to see you too.” But she wasn’t any less awkward, and now that she didn’t have an over-excited egg occupying her hands, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. Which was why they ended up clasped in front of her again, knuckles white with the force of her grip. She just wanted to— 

“Would you mind catching me up on the events of late? I’m terribly out of touch.” After all, she had been everywhere _but_ Central Hyrule lately.

Could she _be_ any more obvious with her crush?

“I’d be happy to.” Impa responded, looking towards her sister for a moment. The Sheikah gave her an approving thumbs up, so she looked back to Zelda. “Come on, I know where we can go so we aren’t disrupting anything.”

She didn’t have her mask up— too comfortable to pull it up, anyways. Especially with Zelda. She just led her to Purah’s room, since she didn’t have her own and it was the only place no one else would be. 

Anyways, Zelda returning that _sentiment…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have part 2/2 with my kiddo writing Purah and Impa. I was afraid to mess them up, and WhiteShadow3478 is very good at writing them!

The privacy was much appreciated, especially since there wasn’t much on the road. Zelda cast her gaze around as soon as the door was shut, then plopped on Purah’s bed, sighing in relief. Oh, how nice it was to just be able to _take a break_. At least she wasn’t wearing that awful dress. 

“It seems like you’ve been busy,” she said softly, smiling over at Impa and ignoring how she just wanted to reach out for a hug. How long has it been since she’d been hugged? Oh, who knew… And that was a sad topic to mull on, so she kept her attention on her friend. “Anything interesting, or has it just been Purah running you to death?”

Impa laughed lightly. “Well, I’m not going to be here much longer.” Kakariko needs a chief, and Impa was the next one to fill those shoes. “It’s been quite peaceful, actually. Purah is fun to be around.” And she enjoyed being with her dear sister.

She… awkwardly stood, slightly holding her arms out for a hug. Rather, making herself open for such a gesture. Okay, but when did she get so awkward? How did that even happen?

“I know you missed her while we were traveling,” Zelda said with a soft smile, nodding a little. Impa didn’t even have to say it. The two were quite close, after all, even if Purah could be a bit...energetic.

Oh! But Impa was standing and offering a— Zelda leapt off the bed, arms going around the other woman to hug her tightly, laughing in joy. Oh, how much she had missed these hugs! There was a point—before the Calamity—where she would have fallen prey to the idea that she was _too old_ for such things. Now, no. She knew how much she could lose in a blink of an eye. So, yeah, she was hugging Impa as if the other woman would disappear, leaning heavily against her.

Impa returned the hug, another smile crossing her face. She ran her hand up and down her back slowly, the familiar feeling doing a lot to soothe her nerves. “I really have missed you.” She admitted, giving her a kiss to the top of the head. And Zelda could interpret that any way she wanted.

Well, there was still work to be done, but for now… Impa was unavailable. For years, the princess had always been her top priority. And this case was no different, even if Purah would tease her for it. But she didn’t mind the teasing, as long as it wasn’t in front of Zelda. _That_ would be bad.

“I’ve missed you too,” Zelda murmured, completely relaxed, her head pillowed on Impa’s shoulder. 

She would miss her even more when their true roles called. She knew Impa’s time in Central Hyrule was running out, and her own time to explore was coming to an end. They each had their responsibilities, after all. As much as Zelda wanted to respond to that kiss, she _knew_ that. It would only complicate things, after all, and she refused to keep Impa from her desires or duties. 

“I’ve missed these _hugs_. I can’t believe I used to say I was too old for them.” She squeezed her tighter. How nice.

“You have to come visit me in Kakariko, okay?” Because Zelda undoubtedly knew where she would be going within the next month. She hadn’t told her, it was just obvious. Her father had been the chief before-

As Zelda squeezed tighter, Impa returned the notion. You can _never_ be too old for a hug, no matter what.

“Of course I will.” Obviously. Impa was her best friend, after all! Anyway “You can introduce Terrako to the cuccos. I’m sure the results will be...fascinating.” She knew how annoying Terrako could get, and had a feeling Impa would get a kick out of Terrako _annoying_ one of those birds a little bit _too much_. “Then again, they might get hurt pecking it.” She leaned back to smile brightly at Impa, enjoying the moment far too much. She was a _princess_ , with _duties_ , and—

Outside the door, a wolf-whistle could be heard, up and down the distinctive tones of one _very_ _annoying_ guardian.

Impa pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to Zelda’s forehead. Well, she missed her chance. Maybe she would have another, maybe not.

“Terrako wants to see you too, y’know.” She mused, eyes sparkling. But it was so unfair! Terrako got to see her all the time! Yet, Impa wouldn’t mention that part. It would be a shame for her to give herself away before actually telling her everything. Though… the tone that whistle took was a bit suggestive, causing Impa’s cheeks to be dusted by a deep red. Hopefully Zelda wouldn’t notice.

Zelda’s cheeks were dusted red as well, and she wanted to protest Impa pulling away. 

Ah, screw it.

“Terrako has seen quite enough of me, thank you,” she said, chuckling softly. _Quite enough_ indeed. Heavens! 

Some scuffling could be heard out in the hallway, then an ocarina, and then scrabbling noises fading away, following footsteps down the hall. Link had clearly taken care of _that_ situation. Zelda chuckled again.

“It’s like he’s decided he’s Terrako’s _dad_ or something!”

Impa laughed, eyes sparkling once again as she noticed the blush on Zelda’s cheeks. She ignored the comment about just how much Terrako had seen of Zelda— she could find out easily, anyways. Not that she would ever do that. Too personal. Anyways, it’d be so easy to just… let herself go. Let it slip.

But she didn’t, giving Zelda a kiss on the cheek instead this time. Just giving affection, as a friend, right?

...right. That was enough of _that_. Even if it did mean that it couldn’t go very far, Zelda was sick of denying herself, and…

Well, that was selfish, wasn’t it? And she’d been selfish enough as it was. Still, she leaned into that kiss, blush darkening slightly as she pulled away, debated for just a moment more, and then pressed a small kiss to Impa’s lips. It was okay to be selfish, sometimes.

“You could have said something before, you know.”

Just _guess_ how she found out.

Sorry, what? That could not have just happened. 

Impa just stood there, entirely dumbfounded and flustered. Her ears and cheeks were a devoted shade of pink, hands slowly coming to grasp Zelda’s. Was it always that easy? She returned the kiss, but it was much more firm and desperate. 

“I didn’t…” Didn’t what? Nothing. Too scared to say anything, and wasted a lot of time.

Well, that settled that, then. Zelda returned the kiss, squeezing Impa’s hand. She had been... _informed_ by a certain all-seeing-eye, and the little whistle outside the door (plus Impa’s blush) had just confirmed it for her. So yes, it really was just that easy.

“You still have your duties, though,” she said, sighing softly. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too badly received, though, given that Impa was now the chief of Kakariko Village. She could even spin it to a political benefit, bridging the gap between Hylians and the Sheikah, et cetera… 

As long as she could indulge for just a longer while in the other woman’s smile.

“I can make it work. No matter what.” She assured her, hand coming up to cradle Zelda’s cheek. She’d already been planning ways to still see and talk to Zelda even when they were so far apart, and this gave her even more reason to solve that. She couldn’t be kept away from the princess. It had always been that way, really. “You could have said something too.”

“I kind of had a _Calamity_ bearing down on me,” Zelda said with a shrug, wrinkling her nose teasingly. What else could she say? She really didn’t have any excuse except… “Honestly? I had no idea you felt the same way, and…well…” Would it have even been appropriate? Would she have felt pressured if she hadn’t returned Zelda’s feelings? “It doesn’t matter now. We’ll figure something out from here.”

Impa nodded, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. “I really, really like you.” She couldn’t decide what word would be best to substitute love. She couldn’t use that word, in fear that it might be too fast and would scare Zelda away. “For a long time. I _will_ find a way.” Honestly? Thank Hylia for Terrako. She knew the bot was helpful before this, but really it helped them with anything and everything within the time it had been around.

“Yes. We will.” Zelda beamed at Impa, taking in everything. “I really like you, too. So much.” It would be hard, yes, but it would definitely be worth it. And she wouldn’t have had the courage to say anything if it hadn’t been for Terrako’s spying and meddling. The egg could be so troublesome at times, but she owed it _everything_. 

Even if, sometimes, it really needed to learn to mind its own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little Impa/Zelda as flavoring~
> 
> Terrako really is a little shit.


End file.
